Katherine Moriarty (ME-1)
"Remnants of Be Determined City: I have messages for you all: To the vandals who stayed behind to pick the still-warm flesh from the city's bones: have your fun. You are under my protection. To the cowards quaking behind the police department's walls: you will not be spared. And to Knight Owl: I have already won. Emptied this city with a few threatening words. That's how little the safety you provided was worth. And when the dawn comes, when your homes lie in ruins and I turn my gaze to the world beyond, the legend of the Knight Owl will be worth nothing. at. all." Early Life Robbed of a Childhood When Katherine Moriarty was a child, his father conducted many experiments, trying to comprehend the cognitive state of fear. Unable to use proper test subjects, Her father used her as his guinea pig. As part of the experiments, she was locked inside a little dark room while her father examined the test's effects on his daughter. One day, however, during one of the experiments, her father experienced a heart attack and died, leaving young Katherine still trapped in the pitch-black test chamber. Dr. Moriarty's peers at the university became concerned about his prolonged absence, and eventually, police were called to investigate. When they arrived at the Professor's household, the cops spotted the test chamber and were horrified to find Katherine alone down inside, having survived days living with no nutrition and in complete and utter terror. Damage is Done Villainous Pilgrimage College Spyral A New Obsession Begins Annnnnnd Ya Missed It The Bird of Prey Returns "You understand the influence Joker has. Something that affects people, on an almost subconscious primal level. For most people--regular people--he inspires fear. For the less stable people--he simply inspires. But in your astute comprehension of your nemesis, you somehow failed to understand your own influence. Conversely: In your gaudy get-up you simultaneously inspire fear in even the least stable of individuals, and hope in regular people. I have long pondered how to counteract this, so I can finally force to the world to know fear as I have so desperately yearned since before you were born. How can the world know fear – true dread – when there is you? A stalwart knight, ever ready to slay monsters. Fear isn’t simple biology, Knight Owl. It’s more than instinct. True fear is the absence of hope. And hope is the spread wings of a Owl, shining in the darkness." During Will's several years long career as Knight Owl, he was being studied by an amoral scientist obsessed with fear named Hugo Moriarty. Moriarty studied the people Knight Owl apprehended: analyzing their mental instabilities, as well as their memories of Knight Owl: if they were afraid of him? how did he strike fear into people? Did he ever show fear? Moriarty spent years studying Knight Owl's methods and exploits, trying to figure out what made the man tick. He realized that Knight Owl might very well be the least fearful if not fearless person he encountered, which would mean he would be the best person to test his most potent strain of fear toxin on. Unfortunately for Moriarty, Knight Owl retired before he could complete his final formula. Personality "We all have our addictions, Knight. Mine are fear and truth. and yours is your childish crusade." Relationships Links *Character Gallery *Quotations See Also *Blanche Monnier *Fritzl Case *Kidnapping of Jaycee Dugard *Scarecrow *Phobia Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Versions of Scarecrow Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Prodigies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chemistry Category:Biochemistry Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Psychologist Category:Criminal Psychologists Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Danger Intuition Category:Super Smart Category:Murderers Category:Knight Owl Rogues Gallery (ME-1) Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1) Category:Explosion Creation Category:Inventors Category:Investigation Category:Females